


Too Hot to Handle

by Mostly_natm



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_natm/pseuds/Mostly_natm
Summary: “My temperature appears to be rapidly increasing.”“Oh yeah?”A misunderstanding leads to a visit from Doctor Crusher.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Too Hot to Handle

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a short comic that I made, which you can find here!: https://mostly-natm.tumblr.com/post/628112507896283136/there-is-probably-a-better-joke-in-here-somewhere

He jumped back. Data watched it happen, and heard the thump as he landed. Geordi’s hands were on his face, and Data’s hand was on his combadge. He watched Geordi’s expression twist and turn, pain overriding his processing. Data faced no such hinderance. The warning, the misunderstanding, the kiss, and then, the burning. His mind went over it all, and allowed him to immediately act.

“Data to sickbay. It appears that Geordi was correct and I am ‘hot enough to cause second-degree burns’. He requires immediate medical attention.” Beverly’s voice came through in response.

“Understood Commander, I’ll be right there.”

Data’s eyes met with Geordi’s VISOR. His first instinct was to offer his hand. He did not.

“I am sorry, Geordi. I suspect it may be painful to speak, so you may choose to refrain from using verbal responses.” Geordi’s head fell. His hands still clung to his injuries. “Doctor Crusher is on her way. Is there anything I can do to assist you in the meantime that does not require me to make direct contact?” Data’s eyes flickered as he analyzed Geordi’s body language. Geordi began to rise from his spot on the floor, wincing as his hand touched the ground. He took his place sitting next to Data on the bed. “Is my company...sufficient?” Geordi gave a nod. Data’s lips curled into a small smile. His program to read human behavior and approximate its meaning appeared to be working. 

The door to Geordi’s quarters slid open and Beverly entered. 

“I came as soon as I could.” She removed a hypospray and another instrument from the medical supplies case at her side. She kneeled in front of Geordi and applied the hypospray in his arm. “That should help with the pain.” She took each of Geordi’s hands and sprayed the burns with the second instrument. “How did this happen?” Her head shook.

“It appears that my thermal regulator is not functioning. I mentioned to Geordi that my temperature had begun to increase, however, he assumed that it was due to the intimate activities that we were partaking in.” 

“I see.” Beverly had finished treating Geordi’s wounds by the time Data had finished explaining. “Now that you mention it, Data, you do seem to be radiating heat.”

“My external temperature currently reads as 73.37565378 degrees Celsius.” The doctor’s jaw dropped.

“Data, that is hot enough to completely destroy human skin.” 

“That is correct, Doctor. Is Geordi going to recover soon?” Beverly blinked.

“Yes, he should be fine. You can resume work as normal, Geordi, but there may be some tenderness for a couple days.”

“Thanks, Doc.” Geordi’s voice was music to Data’s ears. Beverly took another look at Data before leaving. Geordi rose to his feet as soon as the door closed. “Come on, Data. Let’s go.” He did as he was told.

“Where are we going?” Data followed Geordi like a duckling with its mother.

“Engineering. You’ve got the Android equivalent of a fever.” Data’s head tilted.

“You do not wish to rest?” Geordi stopped and turned on his heels.

“Data, neither of us knew this was going to happen. The burns were an accident.” Geordi’s VISOR pointed down at his hands for a brief moment. “The root problem is this malfunction with your regulator. I should be able to get you fixed up in engineering.” 

“Are you certain? The repairs could wait until you are fully recovered.” 

“You didn’t waste a second before you tried to help me. I’m not going to waste a second before I try to help you.” He lifted his hand, then returned it to his side. “If I could kiss you, I would.”

“I am aware of that.”

“And at this rate, I’m not sure how long that uniform will last you.” 

“Approximately four minutes, thirty two seconds.” Geordi’s face split into a bright smile. His hand rose to his lips.

“Doctor Crusher was right about tenderness.” While Geordi laughed, Data mentally noted his preference for his smile over his grimace.


End file.
